


Arithmetic

by meledea



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, F/F, Ficlet, radio show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meledea/pseuds/meledea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia loved her girlfriend, but Laura's sense of humour was really the actual worst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arithmetic

**Author's Note:**

> I was trawling through my music collection and rediscovered [this song](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=utZ1rJiQEHI), and laughed with [Sarah](http://thankyouforyourcooperation.tumblr.com/) over the idea of Laura putting this on a mix-tape for Lydia or something just to piss her off. And then this fic happened.

 

Lydia Martin loved her girlfriend, loved her passion for music and her dedication for her little independent radio show that operated through the College’s station. She loved how Laura managed to make little narratives or themes for the two hours her show played each Sunday night, how she would briefly explain her intended path at the beginning of the evening before taking her listeners on an emotional journey. How she would source some of the most random songs no one had ever really heard, or songs that were decades or centuries old, and somehow manage to make them work alongside some of the most currently popular songs. How she’d always try to work in songs from student artists and bands. She loved what she did, and she did it well, and Lydia had exceptional time management thank you very much, so she _always_ made sure her Sunday evenings were free so she could curl up on the couch with some snack food (kale chips last week, plain popcorn this week) and listen to her girlfriend’s weekly musical epics.

It wasn’t uncommon for Laura to make little comments or references to her girlfriend, either, and Lydia wasn’t going to miss those.

But this was new. Laura had actually outright dedicated a song to her. Right at the end of her show, after finishing her playlist (a ‘Vikings’ set – Laura had fallen obsessively into the show last month and watched the first season three times before spending a week and a half planning a playlist based solely around the fierceness of Lagertha Lothbrok), she’d announced that she was ending this tribute show a teeny bit early so she could “dedicate this last song to the flawless living goddess Lydia Martin,” before making some vague comment about it being by a New Zealand songbird called Brooke Fraser who was mostly active last decade. And pointedly not naming the song. Which Lydia thought was a little odd, at first – Laura _always_ gave out the names of songs, often repeating the title and artist for the lesser known ones – but then, well…

Once Lydia heard the full song it wasn’t hard to figure out why, exactly, her girlfriend withheld that information.

_Oh, Lord._

The song was… really sweet, in a saccharine, slightly nauseating way. But before Lydia could think too hard about the implications of the lyrics the song got to the point, and any and all feelings of embarrassed pleasure of the cheesy declarations flew out the window. Lydia groaned loudly and put her bowl of popcorn down with a clang.

‘You have _got_ to be kidding me.’

Lydia didn’t need to wait for the song to end to know that Laura had been cackling at her own frankly awful sense of humour, but the audible mirth in Laura’s voice as she closed the show made her roll her eyes anyway.

Lydia loved her girlfriend, but her sense of humour was really the actual worst.

 

***

 

Their apartment door opened about forty minutes later, as expected. Normally Lydia would greet Laura with a kiss and a cup of peppermint tea and an opinion on this week’s radio show.

This time Laura closed the door to behind her to see her girlfriend glaring at her from the couch.

‘What. The hell. Was that.’

Laura had always been terrible at keeping a straight face, and was no better at trying to look innocent. She tried, though, to fight against the laughter. ‘I don’t know _what_ you’re talking about Lydia,’ she managed, despite the tell-tale twitching of her mouth and the slight wobbling of her voice.

‘“So much more than _arithmetic”_ , Laura? _Really??_ And offensively bad mathematical wordplay? That was the actual most god awful cheesy shit I’ve _ever_ _heard_.’

Her girlfriend’s incredibly unimpressed quoting of the lyric sent Laura into fits of laughter, which quickly descended into sliding down the wall with tears running down her face.

‘Oh my god,’ she gasped between giggles, her voice increasingly hysterical, ‘no, but, you see, it was just _perfect_. Because, you know,’ Laura waved her hand loosely at the redhead, snorting with laughter now, ‘you, you study _mathematics—’_ at which point she clutched her sides and cackled so hard she felt like she cracked a rib.

She was so lost in her laughter it took her a moment to register the sudden shower popcorn over her head. Blinking away tears of mirth Laura looked at the snack food she’d had unceremoniously dumped on her, then looked up to see a _I’m feeling triumphant but you deserve so_ so _much worse right now and I’m plotting exactly what that will entail_ expression on her girlfriend’s face.

Laura laughed again, reaching up and grabbing Lydia’s hand to drag her down to the floor to kiss her.

‘You are the worst,’ Lydia grumbled against her girlfriend’s lips.

Snickering, Laura grinned and kissed her again. ‘You’re welcome.’

 

**Author's Note:**

> on [tumblr](http://meledea.tumblr.com/)


End file.
